Chaotic Guardian of the Veil
by Fear Z Deadpool
Summary: At the valley of end Naruto beat Sasuke but Naruto's wound was to much after taking a chidori to the chest. as kami And Azmagor looked at the child they took pity on him and decided to give him a second chance in a new world. Watch as Naruto protects the veil from monsters, darkness and fan girls while trying to live a life he always wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1. Fall Of A Hero

 **Hey guys Fear Z Deadpool here to bring you a story i had in a old note book from 2012. i thought i would give it a shot and see if it is any good so here is a crossover from two of my favorite shows at the time. ill leave it open for three weeks and if i don't get 20 reviews at min i know it wasn't worth it. also before i start i like to say that if you have any questions R &R and they will be answered in the next chapter. ill say this once i don't own Naruto OR W.i.t.c.h they are owned by their respective owners i do this for fun not to make money so with that being said lets begin. **

**Summary: At the valley of end Naruto beat Sasuke but Naruto's wound was to much after taking a chidori to the chest. as kami And Azmagor looked at the child they took pity on him and decided to give him a second chance in a new world. Watch as Naruto protects the veil from monsters, darkness and fan girls while trying to live a life he always wanted.**

It was a dark and rainy night as the winds blew with a the fiercest tornado the rain was like jackhammers hitting the ground. this weather was one a normal person would avoid going out in but sounds of fighting could be hear in the distance.

 _ **At the valley of end**_

The valley if someone was there looking at it, it was in ruins and sounds of intense fighting could be hear resonating in said valley. As the sound of metal verse mental could be heard we see two people, children really they both looked like they were in there early teens as they both backed away from each other they were know as Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. The boy on the left know as Sasuke was 5'ft 8 was were a blue sweat shirt with tan looking shorts and black sandals his head was shaped like the ass of a chicken and he had a headband with a leaf on it but it had a line scratched in the middle of it.

AUTHOR NOTES

( My 4 Favorite Colors are Red,Orange,Black and Lime Green. Hey dont judge.)

AUTHOR NOTES END

The other boy to the right was 5'ft 7 1/2 he was wearing an orange jumpsuit mixed with some red and white his face has toned with three lines on each cheek the looked like whiskers. he had a mop of blond hair with some spikes he was glaring at the other boy and why shouldn't he. Him and sasuke we both ninjas of the hidden leaf village and sasuke was turning traitor so he can get power to kill his brother from a man who wants to use him. So as Naruto stared at sasuke the both we exhausted from the clash they had been going at , more so Naruto since he had been in a few battles prior. With gritted teeth Naruto began, "why sasuke why cant you see he is using you:. he continued ,"Dont you see that orochimaru is going to betray you just so he can full fill his own selfish agenda huh SASUKEEEEEEE".

Sasuke just stood there eyeing Naruto. he always thought that he was superior but then Naruto started getting stronger. during the Chunin exams he watched as Naruto went toe-to-toe with orochimaru even when he was scared. also when the sound was attacking and Gaara of the sand was in his transformation he was powerless, but naruto busts in and use some kind of powerful Chakara the same chakara he is currently using now. so with both this red chakara and Naruto's out burst brought him out of his thoughts as he said in a dark voice while he accessed the level 3 cursed mark state.

"why Naruto". "Why go so far for me you never had anyone". "you never had a family to begin with you were just some loser , you never had a family and then had it taken from you. "so why are you going through all this just for me. Huh"

Naruto stood there for a few seconds then spoke. "yeah your right i never had a mom or dad", as he looked down but then back up and continued,"But i still cant no i WONT LET YOU GO TO OROCHIMARU CAUSE YOUR LIKE A BROTHER TO ME, so please dont go". Sasuke stood there for a second then with a determined look began. "Well looks like ill need to sever this tie then. " Naruto this is a battle to end all battles before". Sasuke began charging his chidori naruto looked at him then with a sigh began charging his Rasengan with a look of determination they both lept at each other with terrifying speeds. as they collide the both rang out

"Narutoooooooo"

"Sasukeeeeeeee"

as There attacks connected there was a black Sphere of energy it was so bright and intense when it stopped both combatants could be found lying on the ground this is the sight Kakashi stumbled upon. As he walked over to both he examined his student sasuke first he had cuts and gashes everywhere and it wasn't that bad nothing a few days of rest couldn't heal. he then brought his attention to Naruto his second student and his fathers son/student. he didn't have to look hard cause the hole in his chest was enough to say that Naruto had died with all the blood around his body. With a grim look he summoned his ninja dogs and had Pakun carry sasuke as he then picked up Naruto and carried him in his arms. When he gets back he was going to give him a proper burial he would not let Naruto's sacrifice go in vain he would make sure the uchiha got a proper punishment the counsel would try to ease it but him and Tsunade would make sure they didn't.

UP IN THE COUNSEL OF MAGIC

A being that look like a bald man with a crystal ball in front of him was sitting there meditating but a Quick flash alerted him to said ball as he looked at it he watched the battle unfolded and was sad to see a boy so young die in such a way. so with a snap of his fingers he summoned a being that could help rectify this. As said being appeared she bower to the man and asked . "What have you summoned me for Azmagor".

 **Alright guy this is a good place to stop i know it has been a while since i uploaded anything but some stuff happen so long story short. After this chapter my little sister will be taking over for me and she has assured me that she will add upon my other stories i have on here .but she has made it clear this will be her main story so if you like it please R &R and help her keep my name alive. Also i decide that The Person Known As Azmagor is a god who watches over the veil and will help him and the guardians indirectly so again lets get 20 reviews to help her starting out what do you say guys. DEADPOOL AND LITTLE SISTER OF DEADPOOL OUT **


	2. ch2 New Life part 1

**Hey guys welcome to my next chapter i was just so excited by this idea i had to make another chapter. so i just want to point out that i am not good with romance and Translations but i will try to make it stomach able at least. I always thought that Naruto need more love in his life so in this chapter there will be some drama and old memories Plus Kuruma will not be here i will explain at the end. Naruto will become younger to build bonds easier but i will make the guardians the same so it might start out slow but it will pick up i i have a couple surprise ideas that i think will add some good drama later on. with that said lets hop on in and make Fear Z DeadPool proud you guys know who im talking about hehe. Oh BTW this is a two part chapter.**

Ch2 Making a new life PART 1

Naruto struggled to open his eyes. after a few minutes he did successfully but what he saw stumped him beyond belief. he was in a temple room with sea foam green walls , floating paintings and orbs some of the orbs were showing people, weird creatures and him wait, he rang out. he walked over to a particular orb. it was red and gold and it was showing his life so without hesitation he grabbed the orb and stared at it. this memory was one he forgot and he didn't know it as he looked on intently.

 **Naruto age 4**

Naruto was sitting in his room in the attic. said room was the attic of the orphanage in the hidden leaf village. there was a knock when the door opened a woman around late 30's early 40's came in and yelled at him." Ok you little Brat , We have a few families coming to look at the other children so i want you to stay up here and be quiet". she said with a scary voice, well ok scary to a little boy or girl.

Naruto did as he was told so he went to the only window he had and stared out it. he watched the other kids playing having fun. his eyes fell upon the said group of adults that enter the front gate. but his eyes were on the one coming in last and she looked nice to Naruto.

The woman was at least in her late 20's early 30's, she was 5'ft 12 had long white hair that fell to her back, her face was what drew Naruto in. her eyes were green like a lime she had a heart shaped face. She was wearing a Blue sweat shirt and some long red track pants. as Naruto stared at her the woman looked up and locked eyes with naruto and gave him a wink. Or at least naruto thought it was for him.

Naruto went to his spot by one of the walls he moved a few boxes to show it had a broken pipe but the pipe let him hear stuff through out the entire place as the care taker showed the kids to the group. after an hour or so the woman who caught Naruto's attention asked a question. " Excuse me mam can you show me the boy you have up in the attic?. The caretaker gave a quick shocked look and promised to punish the boy later but did as she asked so she didn't garner suspicion. Naruto Quickly rushed to his bed and pretended to look bored at the ceiling

She led her up to the attic and unlocked the door naruto was found lying on his bed staring at the ceiling when he turned his gaze to the door and saw the woman who caught his eye. she walked over and keeled to his height. the woman looked at him for a few minutes. Naruto stood there as she was staring and his thought were. _" this lady is pretty i wish some one like her would take me from this hell hole"._ As if she read his mind she turns to the care taker and says " this is the one, i would like to adopt this child ". She turned to naruto and began. " hi there little one whats your name Mine is Crystal . My name is Naruto he said as he stood there stunned he thought she would just pass him up but here she stood smiling and one thought ran through his head.

" _I have a family now"._

 **Memory end**

Naruto stood there eyeing the orb he looked up and he saw a man, a bald man wearing weird cloths and wait he is saying something. " hello young one i know you have questions but follow me and they will be answered" said the old man. and so naruto did as he was told not having much of a choice anyway.

After a few minutes of walking they came to a similar room but this one had a round table with four chairs and one of them was already taken by a woman . As naruto grew closer he noticed said persons features she was a tall slender woman she was wearing a white gown and had a glow of calmness inside her.

Naruto took a seat right next to her and before he could think of anything she spoke.

" Hello there Naruto-kun ". " How are you feeling". " i'm doing good, but can you tell me where i am,What did i see in that orb , whats going on and who are you two" ? Naruto yelled out as she looked at him then smiled

" Well Naruto not in that order . i am Am a goddess but you people know me as kami. Naruto looked at her then apologize for his rudeness. she just laughed but it has a hearty laugh and just brushed it off. Thinking that she would be the same in his shoes.

" Ok to you next question, you are in a realm between life and death and we will get to that in a bit ". She looked over to she how Naruto was fairing so far since he wasn't freaking out she continued.

" As for what you saw it was a memory that was sealed so you wouldn't go berserk and destroy your village , but given to how they treated you i can see that i would have did the same in your place now before we continue lets discus why you are here".

Kami got up and walked to naruto as she sat right beside him then began again. " Naruto you have died". Naruto looked at her then began to panic. seeing this she hugged him and after a few moments he calmed down and let her continue. " Now the reason i brought you here is that you have died too soon and to an unfair just cause". " So i am here to give you a second chance in a new world, but if you take this a few things will Happen". Naruto sat there trying to comprehend that he is dead.

" Ok so lets see. I am dead but kami is here and she says that she can give me a new life. Now i cant become Hokage but i had a feeling that the village wouldn't let me anyway, so if i go to this new world i can begin a new, make new friends and find a new goal to strive to but the question is what ? Its a Better deal than i thought i would get" . Naruto looked at kami and said " yes i would love a second chance" .

Obviously kami knew naruto would have chose this anyway because he is a kind soul and she hoped that the village that treated him like crap would soon realize their mistake. " So naruto before i send you off i have a few surprises". Kami said as she snapped her fingers and a light shone as 5 people suddenly materialized in front of them.

AUTHOR NOTES

 **I am not good at describing a persons height so most of time i will wing it hehe pun not intended**

AUTHOR NOTES END

The first one was an old man. He was 6 'ft 2 was wearing a black robe, he had white hair and wrinkles all over his face and was carrying a bow staff with a large scroll on his back. He was known as Hiruzen Sarutobi the professor of ninjutsu, survivor of two ninja wars but he was commonly known as the Third Hokage.

The next person was a tall man 6' ft he had blonde spiky hair wore green sweat pants and vest to match. but what drew his attention was the white cloak with red flames. He was know as the yellow flash and the reason he got the name was with a single Jutsu he obliterated 1000 ninjas in just seconds but he is also Know as Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage Naruto's dad.

The Two after that were a tall man 6' ft 6 with ghostly hair and skin he wore black shirt with black sweat pants and grey arm/leg warmers and had bandages around his mouth. His name was Zabuza Momochi Demon of the mist and one of the Seven Swordsman of the mist. He was listed as a rouge ninja because of an failed assassination of the Mizukage. The other was a boy close to Naruto's age and height he looked like zabuza but had his hair in a bun he wore a Chinese looking yukata he was known as Haku Yuki and Naruto's first true friend who gave him his Nindo his ninja way.

The Next person was a female she was tall and slender with creamy white skin. Her face was heart shaped she was 5' ft 8 wore a standard sun dress and a green apron. But her most noticeable feature was her long red hair that went to her backside. she was known as Kushina Uzumaki Naruto's mom.

as the light died down naruto could see the people three of them he knew the others he did not but he didn't care as he took of like a bat out of hell and slammed into the old man first.

"damn I missed you old man hokage the village was horrible without you, well besides grandma Tsunade , shizune, the ichurakus and Pervy Sage". the room busted out laughing the ones who knew the person laughed harder since the name fit so well.

Sarutobi began, "naruto my boy look at you the will of fire i see grows strong with you. Im also sorry that even after my death the village still treated you like garbage and i know there is nothing i can do to make it up but seeing you fills me with joy and pride".

" Well old man i dont blame you since your one of my precious people so dont worry". Dabyatto. Every one laughed since they know that is his tick for when he is excited. Before they could continue Zabuza and Haku stepped up.

" Hey kid looks like you bit the dust to early but you fought a good battle worthy of calling your self a ninja even though it was your friend for that i am sorry". "No problem mummy ". Naruto said with a grin

Hey watch brat i take back all i said". Said Zabuza with a fake hurt reaction that is until Haku joined in.

" Oh come on mummy its just a joke your the one walking around wear dirty looking toilet paper on your face so i think the name suits you". at this naruto and Haku Laughed and high Hived Each other. Haku turns to naruto and thanks him for giving them a proper burial not many would do that let alone ninjas.

Before naruto could continue talking the two he didn't know stepped up in front of him and the First was Minato as he began.

" Naruto look at how much you have grown if only i could have been there none of the shit you went through would have happened". he finished with a sad look" . Naruto looked confused so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "its ok but who are you. " Well naruto im your dad but you may know me as your idol".

Naruto was stunned not only was his idol right there but it was his dad to so he did the only thing he could do well at least in his mind. "dad ". Minato opened his arms to receive his hug he thought he would get but it was not meant to be." umph". in a split second naruto had his fist in Minato's gut but before he hit the ground he got a surprise. Naruto was hugging him and naruto let the tears fall. Kushina decide now was her time and she walked over and knelt to Naruto's level and hugged both Minato and naruto this was their first family moment but it was not meant to last as a snap drew them back to kami.

"Ok naruto sorry to say this but it is time to send these people back so if there is anything you guys want to say or give now is the time.

Minato and Kushina went first

"Minato began . Naruto since this is the last time we will see you we have two scrolls for you. One has a book of music i wanted to teach you as well as a guitar that has been in our family for generations it is now yours. Kushina interrupted Minato . " Naruto The other scroll contains our family sword it is called The Sword of Ragnarok it is powerful sword and it is bound only to you if someone you decide cant pick it up and they try it, it will emits a pulse of Electricity that will blow them away and if they keep it up it will kill or knock them out. Have a good life we love you son" they both said and faded into the light.

Haku and Zabuza approached and began. Well brat here is a list of water jutsus and a bag of herbs to make medicine hope you have a better time this go around". And with that they faded into the light

" well my boy as Sarutobi walked forward and began. It was good seeing you but its time i go too , but here is a few things to make up for my mistakes ". He handed naruto his bow staff as well as a scroll which contains a list of his jutsu he has collected over the years and with that all the people were gone.

Kami brought Naruto's attention to her.

" Ok before i send you to this new world i want you to meet the woman you saw in the orb". As she said this a new light appeared and out stepped Crystal. As soon as crystal saw naruto she made a b-line for him and hugged him. Naruto was confused how did he know her ? but kami sensed this and place a hand on his shoulder and images flashed in his head. Naruto gripped his head then he turned and hugged his adopted mom.

Kami thought this would be fast so she brought both there attentions to her. "ok you guys are going to a world of magic now before i teleport you guys there ". Naruto you will have no chakara but you will have magic instead. he began to freak but what she said next calmed him down. now you can use you techniques there but you have to practice since they will be more destructive also you will be set to the age of 6. as well as you crystal you will be 22 and you both will have the same name of Uzumaki is this ok". They both just nodded.

They didnt care since they were finally reunited

 **Ok this is a good place to stop. Wow guys 3000 words almost and this is part one i will try to make it long in the future too. Now a few things to make clear it seems like im making him OP but its not the case. yes he will be strong but not op he has to work on his skills and stuff and practice his weapons. If you haven't figured it out naruto will not have kuruma. I felt combined with the skills and weapons it would be too much and not what i was after. Also to you guys who say why not have kushina go with him. Crystal is going to be really important through out the story and there will be flashback memory's that tell you guys what you want to know. As i said before please Read and Review and i will catch you all Later Fear Z Deadpool out.**


	3. Making New Life Part 2

**Hey fellow readers here is part two of the last chapter i hope you guys give me some feedback it helps new writers. Also i like to give a shout out to Tales Of The Kyuubi for figuring of why i didn't add kuruma. Here is a digital Taco dont eat it all in one place haha. Oh yeah before i for get my brother who gave me this account said that he would help me write this story so yay. its going to be a brother and sister story so i hope you guys review the story. so please R &R with that said lets begin**

Ch2 Making New Life part 2

Before kami let them go she had one last piece of information they needed.

"Now in the future Naruto you will have a destiny that will intertwine with 5 others but dont worry". Also Even though you didn't meet him like you were suppose to the nine tails will be extracted and sent home but here is a letter that you will open on your 13 birthday she said as a seal Appeared on Naruto's hand it looked like a flower with six petals and on one it had the letter N. before he could ask she said it was his name and when you are by one of the destined your arm will glow or burn a little on the inside and point you to said person.

as this was happening a orb glowed from across the room before it flew in front of the three. Naruto saw many of them but this one was showing another memory he for got as he turned to kami. "Hey do you think i can seen this i have a feeling in need to". Kami just shook her head as naruto and crystal observed said memory.

 **Flashback memory 10 minutes after meeting crystal**

as crystal filled out the paperwork naruto sat there eyeing her as he thought. " Damn i cant believe im actually getting adopted i always thought i would be parent less since i never knew who mine were. And when i asked old man hokage he said he didn't but they must have loved him". A quick cough brought him out of thought. Naruto looked up at his new smiling mom and he knew his life would be different.

Crystal took naruto's hand and walked out of the orphanage little did they know the care taker was plotting something as she grabbed a knife from the kitchen.

Crystal and naruto were walking through the village to go see the hokage and maybe work on getting a home since she had just arrived a few days ago. as they walked naruto noticed the people glaring like normal but they were staring at his new mom the same. but before he could think anymore they were surrounded.

Crystal saw this and said one thing as she took a breath. " Ok i dont know what your guys's problem is but you have 30 seconds to move or i will kick all of your asses". nobody moved for a few minutes before a guy with a lead pipe charged them thinking this woman will not do anything.

Crystal closed her eyes and then opened them and what naruto saw excited him but scared the civilians. Her eyes were orange with black skulls and an a lime green outline she called these the Eyes of Balance. she snapped her fingers and a few of the guys got picked up by roots that popped out of the ground and with a wave of her hand she threw them into a wall and knocked them out.

As this was happening the care taker appeared and saw that she couldn't get close enough to stab her like she wanted so she pulls out a pipe and loads a dart into it. The said dart was extremely expensive and poisonous so she used the money naruto was getting to buy this but if it killed hr then it was worth it, with that said she blew.

Naruto was in aw as his mom was decimating these people with cool moves and awesome orange eyes which he wanted to ask how she did this but he saw the caretaker and she had something. BUMP BUMP, Naruto stopped, BUMP BUMP his vision was getting distorted, BUMP BUMP and with that his world went dark.

Crystal sensed something was wrong and turned to see red energy explode from naruto as he charged at the civilians and in mere seconds the group was destroyed arms and legs were severed and flung all over blood was covering the walls all were dead except from the care taker.

the dart was coming at her and her energy was drained she knew she couldn't dodge and waited for the dart to hit her as second passed she saw naruto charge at her as the dart hit him in the neck. Naruto fell to the ground screaming in pain this is the sight the third hokage came upon when he felt naruto access the accursed chakara.

Sarutobi saw naruto on the ground an snapped his fingers 3 Anbu appeared but one was showing signs of worry. the anbu was wearing a dog mask but when his eyes fell on naruto he dropped it and cradled Naruto but he didnt have to worry cause the red chakara was starting to flush out the poison but at this moment he knew that if naruto remembers this day he may go on a rampage to defend his new mom.

The hokage turns to Crystal and takes her back to his office.

TIME SKIP IN HOKAGE OFFICE

Sarutobi sat there and observed this woman taking care of naruto and felt bad for what he has to do. he put some black powder in his pipe, lit it and took a few puffs before he began.

" Ok first off who are you if i may ask. Crystal looked up and started. " well i am Crystal no last name". "Ok how do you know this boy here" he said observing her to find any lies in her words".

"Well old man i went to the orphanage and saw this boy up in the attic instead of playing with the other little kids. So i wanted to adopt him i filled out all the papers and we were told to come here to see you to finalize it. But on the way we were attacked. She paused as he spoke up.

" ok but how did you make the roots move and bend to your will without using hand signs". Crystal took a breath then began as a blue portal opened but this one show images as she told him what she did . "well you seen im not from this world. im a being of magic called a guardian and its my job to protect the veil which is a wall dividing other worlds. she paused to see if he was still her and it looked like he was".

" I was sent here when me and five others faced a demon with the power to cut said dimensions in half. so we all poured our magic together and beat the demon. but the after affect was too great if we didnt do something there could have been an explosion that causes chaotic ripples across all the dimensions and destroy everything in its path. so i use what was left of my magic and i created an orb to stabilize it. But by doing so i was flung through a vortex it felt like forever when i saw a red light that pulled me into your world".

she stopped to take a breath as the old man asked another question. "Ok well how old are you. im mean you look like a teenager". "Well i have been in your world for ten years now and part of being a Guardian is that you age very slowly but im actually 26".

The old man sat there and digested the information he got and than began.

" well Crystal i know you just adopted little naruto her but as you saw he has a demon sealed in his gut and if he were to remember this day i dont know what he would do so for now i am going to seal this memory but if you want you can help him from the shadows but that is all".

"Bullshit old man that is my son you cant do that i wi-" was all she could say till a chop to the neck and she was out.

Sarutobi turns to the window with one last thought

" Im sorry naruto if you find out i hope you can forgive and understand why i did this". With that said he walks over to naruto who is staring back and utters a few words before his world went dark

MEMORY ERASE JUTSU.

 **FLASHBACK MEMORY ENDS**

Naruto and Crystal stood there watching the orb when suddenly

Kami Snapped her fingers once more and a blue portal that emitted electricity appeared and they both stepped through. As they appeared out of the portal they notice they each had a backpack as they both opened them and looked through them. Naruto noticed he had cloths scrolls and a square leather thing he looked inside and notice he had lots of green paper but he couldn't read it. But before he asked crystal he saw a note as he read it.

 _Dear Naruto you may have noticed the strange paper well that is the worlds currency and it is how you will buy things. now if i was you i would use your shadow clones because they have a useful ability that im sure you haven't picked up on but ill tell you. Every time a shadow clone reads and such when they explode the information is transferred back to you. so lets say you had four hundred books and you had the shadow clones read them all that will go to you when they poof. also dont use too many clones at once then release them cause of the backlash you could receive so use this to learn about said world have a good life Naruto-kun._

 _Sincerely_ _Kami_

 _Naruto Groaned out in frustration because after all this time he didn't know he had a kick ass ability like this_

As Naruto and Crystal let it Set in the both had one thought as they headed for town.

LOOK OUT HEATHERFEILD HERE COMES THE UZUMAKI'S

 **Time skip in Town**

As Naruto and crystal headed towards the city they saw they see a sign in big bold letters. **WELCOME TO HEATHERFIELD.**

They both continued on after an hour or so as they were walking they see a Chinese family moving boxes so they decided why not help giving them a hand. As they got closer naruto notices his had glow and the letter H appears.

But before he could figure out what it stands for a girl walks up to him and introduces herself.

"Hi my name is Hay Lin im new here and just moved whats your name" ." Naruto "he calmly said. As the two got to know each other and get acquainted little did they know her Grandma Was watching them especially naruto.

When They were done naruto and crystal were about to leave when Hay Lins grandma stopped them. "Hey you two a word please". They both walked over to here the woman out. " Now i know you two have magic so I;m going to ask once who are you and what are you doing here". Naruto and crystal looked at each other then back to her and began.

Naruto began and told her how they were from another dimension and how they were given a second chance at life and are try to start over in this place, and how they were trying to find a group of people that had a shared destiny with him. But they were trying to find a place to live too. Also they didnt know how to read and count money. The Elderly woman felt bad for them but had a solution.

She turns to them and began

"ok i have an idea for your living arrangements. there are rooms up top since this is an apartment building and restaurant, so if you help in my restaurant ill give you a discount on an apartment". they both looked at her and thanked her plus excepting her offer. Naruto was happy he found a new home, made a new friend all in a day. but his happiness grew when he heard a familiar voice

"Narutooooooooo"

Hay lin was walking up the stairs when she saw naruto forgetting what she was doing she rushes to him and jumps him.

Naruto was not expecting this so he fell backwards she felt bad so as she helped him to his feet and notices her grandma as he began.

"Hey Hay lin What are you doing here". Not that he was complaining. " Well we live on this floor and i was taking my stuff up when i saw you. Oh yeah hi grandma how are you doing she said as she turns to her grandma. Im good she replies. This is one of my tenants Naruto and his mom Crystal they will also be working in my restaurant down stairs too".

Hay lin was excited not only was her friend living in the same building and on the same floor but he will be working for her grandma just like her. this was one of the best day of her life. As naruto and hay lin continued to talk Crystal turns to the old woman and began.

"Ok not to be rude but we gave you our names but you haven't so may i have your name". Yan Lin The elderly woman replied. Yan Lin was staring at naruto when she saw the weird design on Naruto's hand she wanted to see what it was.

as Naruto was talking To Hay Lin he found out she loves to dram and design, She loves aliens and comics and had a knack for designing them as she was showing him the cloths she was wearing and that she made. before they could continue Yan Lin told them that she need naruto and crystal to come with her to fill out the paper work. It was mostly true but the mark on naruto's hand she wanted to find out about it.

so with that Yan Lin led them to the office on the 1st floor. When she closed the door a pink pulse shoot from her hands and she sat down as did naruto and crystal. Yan Lin took a breath and began.

" Ok naruto the mark on your hand can i see it". Naruto lifted up his are to let her see it. Yan Lin saw the image and it looked similar to the Heart Of Kandrakar but slightly different.

"Can you Tell me what this is , as she points to the letters N and H". Crystal seeing this speaks up. " Ok when we got our second chance We were told that we are going to team up with the future Guardians of the veil but we have to find them first and Naruto here is one of them, as for the H she paused and turns to naruto. Hey why dont you go see if your Buddy Hay Lin needs some help".

With that said naruto walks out to find his friend

Yan Lin turns to crystal and lets her continue.

"Ok I have a strong call it a gut feeling but i think your granddaughter Hay Lin is a candidate for becoming the a guardian. And the reason i say this is when me and naruto came to town when he saw her his arm lit up and the H appeared. So we were told that the tattoo will react buy a glow or a sharp pain to who ever is the next guardian".

Yan Lin sat there and thought about what she heard. after a few minutes she began

"ok i get the picture and i suppose that is right since i use to be the air Guardian so it has to pass on so i will keep this a secret for now but you have to observe him and any others, As Yan Lin opened a box and pulled out a pink glowing Necklace that Crystal remembers all to clearly, for the heart never randomly choose the next in line ". And with that being said Crystal signed the papers and walked off leaving one question in the air. Who will be the next guardians and What will our lives be like now?

 **Ok Guys this is a good place to stop. Now a few things to say. i have Christmas break yes but im going to be busy and i will upload when i have time. Now Yes my idea was that Crystal was a Previous Guardian but she isnt now but she will teach naruto to control this power. In the next chapter naruto will meet the more this seems like its slow i want to give some back stories to the guardians and how naruto meets them. Like always read and leave a review i need your guys feed back plus if you have a question leave it in a review and i will get back to you. With that said Fear Z DeadPool out.**

 **Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys im back and i know its a little late but i don't care HAPPY NEW YEARS. Ok so now that Me and Deadpool are working on this together i think when he is talking we will call him Dj and my name is sunshine as is my childhood nickname. now to answer a few questions.**

 **thatdeadreapers: You should put the w.i.t.c.h theme song in the intros.**

 **Dj: ok not a questions but ok. i already planned to but also add other songs and various artists to the story as it adds some pazazz i wanted. next question.**

SPark681- Damn nice story so far though if Naruto and the others are guardians of the veil something tells me his time with Konoha isn't over just yet anyways keep up the great work!

 **Sunshine: ok so naruto will not be in the elemental nations but there will be some memories that will take him back that will be in conjunction with his new powers and there is mental and physical obstacles that is related to the leaf. But he will not return to the leaf nor will the leaf make an appearence in said word.**

 **Dj: now there may be a few ninjas that come to Heatherfield to get him but ill save that for later.**

DarkShadowRaven-Okay, it the scene is set for the start. Is Crystal an OG character?

 **DJ: yes she is a previous guardian who has been stuck in a time warp for a few centuries but she has the power to use all the magic of guardians but will be a teacher and support character, and will only help in dire situations.**

Wolfgang Skull - who will naruto meet next

 **Sunshine: Cornelia**

ok with some questions answered lets begin.

INTRO:

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H. We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H

There is a place where darkness reigns .

We've got the power to fight back.  
We save the day. United five as one.  
We can become more then you know,  
The heart will lead the way to what we can control.  
Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. Guardians Unite!

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...

We fight for life, we fight for truth, this is our revolution.  
In day or night, we have the strength and courage.  
With open eyes, we find the light,  
Together we will have the power to control.  
Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. Guardians Unite!

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...

Our world is more than we see.  
There's danger that lies beneath.  
We fight to protect the free.  
(Water, Fire, Earth, and Air)

To protect the free...  
(Water, Fire, Earth, and Air)  
Guardians Unite!

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...  
W.I.T.C.H!

**ch4: Don't mess with a prankster**

"What the the hell do you mean doesn't count", yelled a pissed off naruto". ever since he and crystal started living with Hay lin and family it was never a dull moment. Like for instance part of naruto's job was delivery and the customer he was going to was being a dick and refusing to pay a kid, so he got to experience first hand the prankster from hell.

Pulling out a strange rectangular device and looks at his contacts with only 4 numbers saved as he trails of, "damn I'm never going to get use to this what's it Called cell phone? he blurted out to no one in particular". Since coming to this place him and haylin have become nearly inseparable even pranking they were a match made in hell as he called her up . "Hey we have another one", he said as he ended the call.

The next day the same guy found his car wouldn't start so as he was calling someone who could help naruto appears on a scooter with the restaurant logo on front. The guy looks at the kid and began. "Hey kid I'll give you $50 to give me a ride into town to my place of employment".

Before he got on he gave naruto the money and With a nod naruto agreed. Little did he know the smile he had sealed his fate as he reved the engine and some how the shot off breaking the sound barrier. It didn't stop there some how naruto was able to jump roof tops with the bike as the guy was yelling for him to stop so naruto did but slapped his back before he got flung off and landed on a building tarp with a thud . Funniest part was this was his place if work.

After ten minutes the guy came to and found a note on his back and read the words. NEXT TIME DON'T BE A DICK TO A GUY WHO SURFS BUILDINGS.  
A few streets over naruto rides away with a smile on his face while thinking, " Wait does tossing someones body at their place of occupation count as getting them to their job".

With a shake off his head he rushed back to haylins to see what to day brings. Unaware a blonde hair girl saw the whole thing and a C appeared on his hand.

 **OK I'm sorry this was so short but some serious shit has happened over the course of the last couple years 1st off my little sister died in a car crash I survived but my hands have serious nerve damage and I was so depressed at losing her this story was her pride and a drunk driver took away her life. 2nd even though I lived i have amnesia I lost 15 years of memories and I can only recall so much. Like how I use to love reading and writing fanfiction. It is not fun it's like looking at a door but knob to turn or open. So I will finish this story for her. I owe her that much. So please read and review for her. I will up date as fast as my nerves will let me. But please be patient. My other stories I will update too but my main concern is this one no offense to the people who like the others more. OK DP out.**


End file.
